Return to the House of Anubis
by ISmileAlot38
Summary: Everybody is back for another year at Anubis House. Everything seems great and calm. But this is Anubis House, people. Something is bound to happen be it connected to a mystery or connected to insane teenage hormones! FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first fanfiction ever. I am so excited to start this story. This is my thoughts and hopes for the future of House of Anubis. This story is purely based off of my own thoughts about what I think may happen in House of Anubis. Of course, I was influenced by other stories, website blogs, and random stuff. But anyways, I am going to try to make this a long story and update as much as possible. Here are my three things I promise will put in this story: Drama, Teenage Love, Mystery, and Humor. Okay, so on with the story. But first a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CUTE CHARACTERS OR ACTORS LIKE BRAD KAVANAGH (A.K.A. FABIAN RUTTER)!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to England

(Nina s POV)

Today is the day. I m going back to England. I have grown to love England as much as my own home in California. Specifically, I have grown to love the House of Anubis. More specifically, I have grown to love the people in the House of Anubis. Even more specifically, I have grown to love a cute, smart, charming boy named Fabian Rutter.

All summer, I thought about Fabian. At my friends' barbeques, while they were all enjoying themselves and laughing, I thought about how much I loved Fabian's laugh. When my friends and I snuck in from swimming late at night, I thought about when Fabian and I would sneak about in the night, up to the attic or down to the cellar. When my friend would play soft music on her guitar at night while we sat on the porch before we all went inside, I thought about Fabian, his guitar, and how I would love to hear him play a song someday even though he looked cute just holding his guitar. When I was dancing alone in my room and a slower song came on, I thought about that last dance I shared with Fabian and we kissed for the first time. I missed him and all my other friends so much. I was overjoyed to finally be heading back to my lovely school in England.

So I started my adventure to England at 4:00 A.M. California time. I bounced out of bed ready to start the trip. I jumped in the showered, got out, dried off, dried my hair, and cleaned up the bathroom I wouldn't see for months. I spent a pretty long time doing my hair. I straightened it and made sure it was perfect because I wanted to look amazing when I saw Fabian. I didn't use a lot of makeup. I just covered up some blemishes which was only one or two because my skin is fairly clear. I put on a casual purple dress with a yellow tank top under it and an open gray sweater. I wore my purple sandals that I got when I went dress shopping for prom with Amber a couple months ago.

When I got out to the kitchen, Gran gave me a warm smile and said, "Well don't you look pretty today. Trying to look good for your little fellow back in England?"

I blushed and smiled feeling slightly embarrassed hoping not everyone would notice that I was trying so hard to impress Fabian. I sat down and started eating away at my eggs and toast. I was so focused on getting my plate clean because I wanted to get a move on. Gran noticed my rapidness and said, "Nina, darling, slow down. You won't be able to get anywhere if you choke."

"Sorry, Gran, but I'm just so excited," I said wiggling in my chair to show my anxiousness.

Gran laughed. "Well, I can certainly see that," she said while taking away my now empty plate. She tossed it in the sink and helped me grab all my bags and boxes. "You all ready to go back off to Harry Potter Land?"

I giggled, but quickly stopped just taking in the last sight of my home until holiday break. I took a deep breath and got into the car headed to the airport and from there; it's off to my lovely English boarding school.

Once we got to the airport, Gran hugged me tight as she could in her old age. Tears immediately started flowing out of my eyes and Gran smiled.

"Dear, no tears. We will see each other soon enough. In the meantime, I will be busy with the charity fairs for the church and you, I hope, will be studying your hardest," Gran said smiling widely.

"I know, I know. It's just, I am going to miss you so much," I said while trying to stop myself from crying.

"I"ll miss you, too." Gran smiled and hugged me again.

I grabbed my carryon bag, wiped my face dry of tears, stood up straight, and smiled at Gran. "I love you, Gran. Bye," I said while waving and heading towards the gate.

"Goodbye, Nina. I love," Gran called as I walked away.

I boarded my plane, took my seat, and we took off. "Here we go."

* * *

**So there is the beginning. It's short, but I promise later chapters won't be. If you like, it tell me. If you hate it, tell me in a nice what you didn't like and help me become a better writer. I will update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter 2. It is midnight and there is school tomorrow, so I can't write a long intro**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis! :(**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Surprise Ride

(Nina's POV)

The plane ride was fine. I always loved being in the air. The only problem was a snoring old man net to me. It was funny at first, but after 2 hours, I was about to parachute out of the plane. But I made to the airport without jumping thankfully. I got my bags and headed for the train. The train ride wasn't very long. Then I got to the train station and got off.

Just like last year, I was all alone at the station. I sat down waiting for a car to come pick me up like last time. I was just expecting a cab, but to my surprise, a van pulled up. Not one of those killer mob vans, but one of those soccer mom vans. I was completely confused until I saw that face. The face I had been longing to see for months.

"Fabian!" I squealed running into his arms almost knocking him over.

"Nina! I missed you so much!" he said while pulling away from our minute long hug.

"I missed you too! But why are you here at the train station?"

He was about to explain, but a man and a woman jumped out of the car and I gave Fabian a questioning look.

"Nina, these are my parents, Amelia and Nathan," Fabian explained to me. "Mum, Dad, this is Nina."

Fabian's mom smiled widely, "So you're the famous Nina? Our little Fabian did not stop talking about you all summer. I've heard about you so much, I feel like I have known you for years," she said smiling sweetly. "Our little Fabian is just so infatuated with you," she giggled and pinched Fabian's cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mum, stop it. You're embarrassing me," Fabian complained while pulling his mom's hand away from him face.

"Sorry, dear," she said still giggling.

"So anyway, to answer your question, Nina. We are here to pick you," Fabian said while picking up my bag like a gentleman.

"Really? How did you get Victor to let you pick me up? He is so strict about plans and he even called me before I left making sure that I would sit on the right bench for a cab to pick me up," I questioned.

Fabian didn't have time to answer before his mom jumped in. "Well, on our way here, Fabian wouldn't stop talking about you, as always. So he ended up talking about how you had to take a plane, a train, and a car to get to school. Well, after a while he came to the conclusion that he would like to surprise you by picking you up. Nathan and I didn't know if that was a good idea with Victor being uptight and all. But he kept begging and begging and finally we figured it couldn't hurt to ask Victor if we could get you. So we called him and he said we could as long as there were no detours out to dinner or anywhere because he is completely responsible for you once you land in England. So we took a couple quick turns and here we are," she explained in detail which reminded me so much of Amber.

"Oh, well, as long as it's alright with the school, it's alright with me," I said happily helping Fabian with my bags.

"Don't worry, Nina, I've got it," he said taking the bag out of my hands and putting it in the trunk.

"Thank you," I said smiling up at him.

"No problem. You're my girlfriend. I'm kind of obligated to help you and I enjoy it," he said walking up to me.

He got very close and I smiled up at him. Our eyes met and just as we were about to kiss for the first time since the end of last term, "Fabian, Nina, come on. We have no time for flirting, we have to get a move on," Fabian's mom yelled from the passenger's seat. We jumped apart smiling sheepishly and red as tomatoes.

We hopped in the car and we were off. The ride wasn't at all long. We were all pretty quiet. Just Fabian's spoke about politics and some stuff that only parents would speak about. I spent most of my time staring out the window taking the beauty of the green area of trees and gorgeous old cottages hidden away on the back roads. I was completely engrossed in the beauty that I barely noticed Fabian staring at me.

"What?" I asked him softly so his parents wouldn't hear. I thought there might have been something on my face or something.

Fabian jumped. He probably didn't think I noticed him staring, but he quickly composed himself and answered. "Oh nothing," he said nonchalantly.

"Fabian, you are a horrible liar," I said jokingly, but it was true. "What are you staring at me for?"

"I just missed you so much Nina," he said smiling which made my heart melt.

"Well, I missed you too," I said smiling.

"You are as beautiful as I remembered you. You may have even gotten prettier," he admitted smiling ear to ear.

"Well, you are as cute as I left you," I said happily.

We were completely oblivious to the world around us. We leaned in slowly and kissed. It was just like the movies. Sparks flew, my stomach flipped, and when we pulled away our faces were flushed.

"Aw, how adorable. I need a picture for the family to see," Fabian's mom squeaked pulling out her phone and snapping pictures.

"Mum!" Fabian complained. I just laughed.

We finally pulled up to the school and started walking. I could see Amber running towards me screaming, "Nina! Fabian!" Here comes the chaos!

* * *

**There it is. Please Review. New chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter three and thank you to everyone who read my story. A double thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop had a stupid virus and sadly it took my mom a long time to get to calling the computer support thing. Oh and I have already started chapter four for you all, so that will probably be up tomorrow or the next day. Sadly, I am working backstage at my school's talent show but we call it a variety show. Tomorrow is rehersal, so I have to stay late at school. I am gonna be in school from 8 in the morning until 6 in the evening. Then the next day is show day which will be crazy, but I will try my hardest t update! OKay that covers it, I think... SO on to the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Painful Embarassment

**(Nina's POV)**

Amber ran as fast as she could to reach me. Sadly, she didn't leave time to slow down before hitting me. She tackled me straight to the ground. "OMG, Nina I missed you so much. I am so happy to see you," she squealed.

"Amber, I missed you too. But no matter how much time we spend apart and how much I miss, this position will never be comfortable," I said referring to the fact that she was lying on top of me.

"Oh, sorry, Nines," she said climbing off of me. Good, now I can breathe again.

"It's okay, Amber," I said smiling at her sweetly.

"Fabian!" she squealed, hugging him so tight. I could almost see his eyes budging out of his head.

"Hi, Amber," Fabian barely squeaked out because she was hugging him so tightly.

"Alright, Amber, let's go into the house before you murder us with your painful, but sweet, hugs," I said hoping she would agree and she did by just the nod of her head.

Fabian and I said goodbye to his parents and they drove off. Fabian carried my bags inside. It was kind of funny because he also had his bags and his guitar. He didn't fall and I was glad because that would give Jerome and Alfie there first topic to ridicule Fabian about. But by the time we got inside, the boys had already picked their target. They put a little spin on things by using a banana to interview and make fun of everyone.

"So, Joy, are you completely crushed now?" Jerome asked waving the banana in her face.

"Crushed about what?" she said giving him a quizzical look.

"Crushed that Fabian completely chose Nina over you," he said laughing.

"Shut up, Jerome, you know it was never like that between Joy and me," Fabian said giving Jerome a threatening look. "Right, Joy?"

Joy slowly shook her head giving me a sense that she didn't really want to agree. That little look in her eye made me feel slightly jealous and possessive. I moved a little closer to Fabian and he put his arm around my waist washing any jealousy I had away. Fabian likes me and I like Fabian. I may even love him, but I will wait to tell him.

"Nina! Fabian!" Trudy squealed from the top of the stairs. She ran in giving us hugs. While she was talking to Victor, I looked around noticing that Fabian and I had been the last to come. Jerome and Alfie were now wrestling on the floor. Then Mick and Mara were cuddling and making little faces at each other on the couch which was cute and nauseating at the same time. Amber was looking through a random fashion magazine at the table. She was so oblivious to the world when she was looking at fashion. Across from Amber, Patricia and Joy were whispering about something and kept staring at Fabian and me. Same old Anubis House.

"Okay, dearies, we have the rooms ready for you," Trudy called happily from the foyer.

We all sighed and went to our rooms. Amber and I were sharing the same room we did last year. Then in the next room, Mara, Patricia, and Joy shared a room. Then the boys had the same arrangements as last year.

Once I got all my stuff unpacked and organized just how I like it, I plopped onto my bed. Being back is something I enjoy, but unpacking is just not my thing.

"Tired, Nina?" asked a very peppy Amber.

"Very!" I replied.

"What? Had a little too much fun with your _boyfriend_?" she giggled.

"Um, Amber, I'm not exactly sure that Fabian is my boyfriend yet"

"Nina, you two are in love!" she yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"Who is in love?" asked Mara poking into our room.

"Nina and Fabian!" squealed Amber. She acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It's not that obvious that I love Fabian. Is it?

"Wait, who?" asked Patricia coming into the room. Joy followed her right on in.

"Nina and Fabian!" giggled Amber.

I was getting annoyed now. "Amber, why don't you just shout it out to the entire world!"

"Okay!" yelled Amber already halfway out the door.

"No!" I yelled running after her.

She ran all the way down to the common room. By now, all the boys had finished unpacking and were sitting on the couches watching random television shows. Trudy and Victor were in the room at the moment too and I was too late to catch Amber.

"Nina loves Fabian!" she screamed for everyone to hear. Fabian's cheeks grew red as a tomato as his eyes went wide and she repeated it four more times until I got my hand over her mouth. But Amber, being Amber, kept trying to talk with my hand over her mouth.

But I was too late. Jerome had heard and started laughing like crazy. Alfie and he were obviously enjoying my pain. Fabian sat there like a statue staring at me. His face was completely blank. I could see the confusion and slight embarrassment in his eyes. I felt terrible.

"I hate you, Amber!" I screamed through sobs and ran upstairs to my room.

Once I got to my room, I slammed the door and ran to my bed. I threw off my shoes, jumped into my bed, and just cried. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't believe Amber had just done that. At first, I thought she was joking and I was laughing because I didn't she would go through with it. How could she embarrass me like that? She is my best friend. I knew that I would forgive within the next hour though because as I said she is my best friend.

As I predicted, Amber came rushing in after about ten minutes and she had tear stains on her face. "Nina I am so sorry! Please, forgive me!" she cried. "I meant it as a joke. I didn't think about how it would affect you and Fabian. I already apologized to him and he forgave me. SO now all I need is for you to forgive me."

"Amber, Amber!" I said trying to get her attention. She looked up at me tears in her eyes. "It's alright. I forgive you. I was just embarrassed. I didn't mean when I said that I hated you.

Her face completely lit up. "Oh, Nina, I knew you didn't. You were just upset. It was stupid of me to yell out something so personal. I promised to keep your secrets from now on."

"Well, alright then. Now all I have to worry about is Fabian," I said smiling. "And, Amber, I think I should be thanking you." She gave me a puzzled look. "Without your little escapade, I probably would have never told Fabian that I love him."

"Well, you are very welcome." She giggled smiling.

I heard a quiet knock on the door. I knew it was Fabian and suddenly I had butterflies in my stomach. Amber jumped up and ran to the door, opening it before I could protest.

"I'll let you two be alone," she said running out.

I stared at him not knowing what to say. He spoke first. "May I come in?'

I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, um, yeah, come in."

He slowly came in and sat on the end of my bed while I sat up against my headboard crossed legged not knowing what to say. Once again, he spoke first. "Was Amber telling the truth? I mean do you love me, Nina?"

"Well, yeah I think I do," I admitted.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Really!" I assured him.

"Awesome 'cause, Nina, I love you too!" He admitted smiling widely which made my face light up completely. "I would have told you earlier but I was afraid."

"I was too," I admitted. We both laughed timidly.

"So, I guess we owe Amber a big thanks," he laughed while smiling.

"I already thanked her," I informed him smiling and giggling. "Well, do you think we should head downstairs?"

"Yea, we should, but there is one thing I have to do before we go,' he said while leaning in. Our lips collided and, as always, the sparks flew. I was completely absorbed in our kiss that I almost forgot that I had to breathe and thankfully Fabian pulled because he obviously remembered to breathe. We hopped off the bed. We walked to the door hand in hand and Fabian pulled it open. In came eight guilty people there faces shocked as one fell onto the other through the door all landing on the floor. Amber was first in line, then Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Patricia, Mick, Mara, and Trudy.

"Did everyone enjoy the show?" Fabian joked while shaking his head and leading me out of the room, not letting go of my hand at all.

* * *

**Okay, so this started out as two chapters, but I chose to make it into one. Read and Review! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Okay so I have been busy, but this is a longish one so I hope you all forgive me. Its late so here goes.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! But I would buy if it was for sale .**

Chapter 4: Oh, I Love Him

**(Nina's POV)**

I officially hated school. Though I loved being around my friends, I could not stand all the work I got. It was the first week of school and I already had three projects due. One project was for English where I had to write about my summer and do a poster with pictures of my summer. Then another project was for Science where I had to make my own blown up version of the periodic table to start off our first chapter. And lastly, in history, we had to do a poster on a person that we hoped to learn about this year. Guess who I wanted to learn about? I would have loved to learn about the sandman. Then sleeping would have been like research.

It was 9:45 P.M. and I had just finished all my projects. I had to skip dinner to get it done. Then I also had to take a shower in the morning unlike how I usually take them at night. That shower was going to be almost impossible to get. In the morning, Amber takes her shower and after Amber is done in the shower, she has to dry her hair in the bathroom. Then she has to come in our room and straighten which I don't get. Then she has to go back into the bathroom to take what she calls "last looks" at her makeup. And those last looks take over 40 minutes. So let's just say that it was going to be very hard to get into the bathroom that morning or any morning for that matter.

So, I put my projects by my bag and headed downstairs to get a snack. Luckily, Trudy had put my dinner plate in the microwaved, so I just heated it up and ate it or should I say inhaled it. I was so hungry that I barely had time to chew my food before I swallowed it to sooth my hungry stomach. My plate was empty within five minutes.

I dropped my plate in the sink and ran up to my room just in time to hear Victor's pin drop speech. Luckily, Amber was already asleep, so I could fall asleep without any stories of Amber and Alfie's travels as a couple. Don't get me wrong. I am happy for Amber and Alfie, but sometimes Amber goes way too in depth in detail about their day together and I end up listening to a two hour long story about them eating breakfast cereal together. So, I got my pajamas on and jumped into bed. I was so tired, I was surprised that I didn't fall asleep coming up the stairs. There seems to be more stairs when you are tired.

It was Sunday night and I had been working on my projects all weekend. I didn't even get to talk to anyone unless I was asking them to help me glue something onto my poster. The first day of school was only three days prior to that. It is kind of weird to have a Friday as the first day of school, but I guess things are different in England.

I fell asleep right away. I was happily dreaming until something woke me. It sounded like a knock. I sat up and looked around and noticed it was coming from my door.

I walked over and opened it slightly and peeked out only to see Fabian standing there with a flashlight.

"Fabes, what are you doing up here? It's," I looked at my digital clock on my bedside table, "11:30 at night!"

"Well, since lessons and chores have been disrupting our time together, I thought we could go up to the attic like old times just to hang out," he said confidently which was odd for him. "But only if you want to," he added in quickly in his nervous voice. Now that's the Fabian I know.

I smiled and couldn't help but giggle. "Fabes, you are too sweet. I'd love to just let me get my slippers, okay?" I said and he nodded.

I closed the door and rushed to my wardrobe. I got my slippers and tip-toed out of my room without falling which is odd for me.

Once I made it out, Fabian asked if I was ready and I nodded. I pulled out my bobby pin and unlocked the door. We quietly made out way up the stairs.

It was much cleaner and the secret room was completely exposed. I was slightly upset about that and I guessed it showed because Fabian put his arm over my shoulder and gave me a smile that made all my worries melt away.

We sat down on the floor up against a hope chest. We talked about our summers and all that good stuff. Then we came to something that made me uncomfortable. "So, what were your parents like?" asked Fabian. I squirmed a little uncomfortably. "Oh, you don't have to talk about if you don't feel comfortable talking about them. You know what, that was a dumb question. Just, um, forget I said it. I don't want you to feel pressured to talk about your life. But if you want to, I will listen," he babbled on and on.

I had to cut him off before he babbled himself into a coma. "Fabes, slow down and take a breath." He took a breath and smiled at me. "I am actually happy you brought that up. You told me everything about your past and I feel like I left out one of the biggest things that make me me."

"Don't feel pressured though," Fabian said sheepishly.

"I don't. So what to say about my parents. Well, my mom was a stay-at-home mom. She had long dirty blonde hair like mine and she was originally from Australia. She was always singing and spinning me around and dancing. She was just an upbeat person. My dad was from Spain and he taught me how to speak fluent Spanish. He loved to cook. He also sang a lot. My parents always wanted me to be a singer." I said and smiled.

"Do you sing much anymore?" Fabian asked.

"Not much because it was really a bond between my parents and me. I only sing for my Gran. I didn't like to sing much after the death of my parents which I guess I should tell you the story of," I said and took a deep breathe.

"You don't have to. I'd understand," Fabian said frantically.

"I want to," I said and smiled at him. He smiled back. "I was seven years old and it was a cloudy day. My parents were gardening before the rain came. I was running around with my dog, Tori. I was so happy that day. My dad chased me with the hose and my mom then chased his and they ended up in a pile of mud. My dad chased me around saying he was the boogie man and I laughed and ran. My mom got the hose and sprayed him. But he slipped and fell onto our storm cellar door. We heard a bang. He got up and saw that he had broken the lock which we needed during the storm to keep it closed. The clouds were coming in and my mom was getting frantic cleaning up. My dad said that he was going to go get a new lock at the hardware store before the storm. I didn't want him to go without me in a storm. I always wanted to be with my dad in a storm and I made a big fuss about it. But my dad said if I went, he wanted my mom to come to watch me in the car while he drove in the rain. So, we hosed off and got in the car. We had just made it in the car when the rain started pouring down. We had to go fast and get the lock because the weather man said that it would be a bad one. My dad was going really fast and my mom was screaming for him to slow down and they kept arguing if we should go back home or get the lock and then go home. I was getting scared from the lightning and I started screaming and crying. My dad was getting upset and my mom was shushing me. My dad was going so fast that we hydro platted. It all seemed to go in slow motion. I saw my mom and my dad look at each other and they knew we were going to crash. They kissed quickly and said I love you to each other. Then they both jump in the back kissed me hugged me and we crashed. I was unharmed they both took the impact for me. They were still conscious for a second they both looked up at me and said goodbye. And just like that, they were gone. I tried to wake them up. I didn't understand. The police pulled me from the car. The whole time they were dragging me away from the car I was screaming, "MOMMYYYY! DADDYYYY" When they brought then out of the car on the stretchers and left then in back of the ambulance for a moment, I climbed onto my dad and starting shaking him and screaming hoping he would wake up. But he didn't wake up. He never woke up. My mom woke up for about a week. She came home, but one day I came in from playing and saw her on the floor in a pool of blood. I grabbed a towel and did as she taught me search for the cut. But there was no cut to be seen. She had internal bleeding that slowing filled her head. They were buried next to each other. The funeral was terrible. I was being held back by my uncle for most of the time. I tried to jump into the hole with my dad, that's when I got taken away. My gran took me home. We didn't go to the reception. My gran adopted me the day after the funeral. I moved in with her and I barely spoke for years. When I was 13, I went through a cutting phase. My gran sent me to a therapist who said it was due to emotional damage from the crash. I went into a gothic stage when I was 14. Then when I was 15, I got over my grief and started getting involved in school. I started helping out at the church and stuff like that. And now here I am, 16, with you and happier than ever," I finished and smiled up at him.

He looked baffled, but then he smiled back. "Well, I am happy to have you here and I am happy that you shared that with me. Now we don't have any secrets. And now my love for you is deeper than before. You are even stronger than I thought," he smiled and leaned in for one of the most passion kisses of my life. Scratch that, the most passion filled kiss of my life. Oh, I love him.


End file.
